Talk:List of anonymous actors
Candidate for deletion I've added this article to the candidates for deletion category because I don't think it's noteworthy enough to warrant a page. All this article states is that we have no information whatsoever on who this actor is. That could be stated in the main article for the film. It doesn't seem notable enough, or contain enough information to warrant a separate page. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:58, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :I just hope this article will stop being a candidate for speedy deletion. I'm really interested in this piece of history that is Sherlock Holmes Baffled (1900) and if I'll trace anything else then this - I'll incorporate it in here. But that's, mostly, all I have for now, unfortunately. I just feel that it's somewhat unfair not to have that actor listed separately as he was the very first one. And I really hope we will have him identified one day or another... Also, you can list it as a stub, as I'm going to compare him to other known actors of that era/comapny/director to, at least, have a few versions. Тостер (talk) 22:56, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::But as I've already said, there's no point in having an article which only tells us that we don't know who this man was. That can be said in the main article for the film. If at some point in the future we get confirmation of his identity from a reliable source then we can make an article for him then. :::Also, I'm not sure what you mean by: "I'm going to compare him to other known actors of that era/comapny/director to, at least, have a few versions"? Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:16, January 26, 2014 (UTC) :::: In fact, article also states that he has his own page on IMDb, which is a rare privilege for anonymous actors and there's not even 100 of such. So it's kind of worth the mention. By saying what I've just said I mean that I have a plan on collecting any possible version on who he is and compare him to similar actors in movies made in that time, especially those of Arthur Marvin. It will be an interesting research. --Тостер (talk) 23:29, January 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I also don't think, that we have enough information for a separate article. But maybe we can crate a article like List of anonymous Actors or something. --Tribble-Freund (talk) 11:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I think IMDb can be edited by anyone, so much like Wikipedia it's not a reliable source. ::::::: That research does sound interesting, it would probably make a good blog post. ::::::: I like the idea of a list of anonymous actors - I think that would be a good compromise. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:44, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: It is, actually, a great idea. I know at least two Holmses portrayed by unknown actors: the first one is in the 2010 remake of Sherlock Holmes Baffled (1900) (that's why I needed the category you've recently deleted) and also there were two unknown actors portraying Holmes and Watson in a film-within-the-film in a soviet adventure movie The Green Wagon. I will add all of them later... --Тостер (talk) 22:42, January 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Should the template be removed then? 20:54, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I've renamed this page List of anonymous actors, as per Tribble-Freund's suggestion, and removed the delete tag. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 15:00, January 15, 2015 (UTC)